1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an energy attenuation device for a conduit that is adapted to convey a pressurized fluid therethrough. Such a device is particularly suitable for placement in such a conduit for the attenuation of pressure pulses in the fluid, especially in a hydraulic system of the power steering unit of a vehicle. The inventive device would also be suitable for other hydraulic fluids.
2. Prior Art Statement
In hydraulic systems where the operating liquid is circulated by a pump, the pulsations of pressure that are generated by the pump are transmitted through the conduits and result in noise and/or vibration being produced by the hydraulic liquid. In the case of power steering fluid in vehicles, such noise and/or vibration is caused, for example, when vehicles are being parked or unparked at idle or very low speeds of movement of the vehicle, such as by barely moving into and out of a parking space or the like while the wheels of the vehicle are being turned by the power steering mechanism thereof. In particular, substantial noise and/or vibration (shudder) can be produced in such a situation when the power steering fluid passes through the power steering mechanism from the fluid pump to the effective steering structure. Further background in this area can be obtained from U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,305, Klees, whereby this U.S. Patent is being incorporated into this disclosure by this reference thereto.
Energy attenuation devices are known where a tube is disposed in a hose. However, in all heretofore known energy attenuation devices, a defined annular space is required to be present between the outer surface of the tube and the inner surface of the hose.